Are We Really Ready For this?
by Anubus D. Wicked
Summary: The sequel to "The Untold Story". I Hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Are We Really Ready For This?

By: Anubus D. Wicked

Author's note: I do not own any of the characters of BMW

Chapter 1

Out in New York City, the streets were lined with cars. Various people walked these streets, heading for their own destinations. On one of the streets, a small venue was hosting a showcase. On the marquee, in big black letters, the words read: Randall Shapiro Presents: Prelude to the Tour. The venue was made to look like a small amphitheater; complete with standing room, and seating. The gang was all gathered together in the boxed seats. Everyone was there except for Eric; he was busy in the back stage. They had already seen the first two acts, one of them was destined for pop superstardom, and the other was a rock band, sure to have a loyal following. All in all, the diversity was refreshing; Randall Shapiro knew how to pick the acts. The audience was diverse, but everyone was still having a good time. Jack was seated next to Rachel; Eric ensured they had the best seats in the house. Cory sat next to his one true love, Shawn. Topanga would've have been offended, but she had Angela to sit with. This wasn't the usual arrangement but given the events that are going to take place, it was nice to have these good moments. The show was in its final intermission, so they could actually hear one another.

Jack: Man, Eric sure knows how to pick them, doesn't he?

Rachel: you mean Randall Shapiro.

Jack: Yes, Randall Shapiro.

Shawn: it's actually funny though, no one knowing what he even looks like.

Topanga: This has been a good show; I wonder who the final act is?

Cory: The lights are turning down now.

The curtain re-opened, and to everyone's surprise, it was Corinna. She had grown much more attractive, wearing only a tank top and black jeans. She still had that childlike smile; welcoming all in attendance. She had a backup band in place. She played her guitar and sang many, very beautiful songs. Cory and Shawn switched sides, so that they could hold their loves. The music was that enticing for everyone there; it put them in a place, which seemed to stroke away the problems you may face. Some of the songs were also strong; the type of song that gets you out of your seat, making you dance uncontrollably. She was on for a full hour; the band stopped playing, and walked towards the backstage and she grabbed the microphone.

Corinna: Thank you all for coming out tonight!

The Audience cheered wildly they had, truly, had fun.

Corinna: Before the night is over, I wanna thank Randall Shapiro; for believing in all the people you've seen tonight, and giving us a world tour! I hope that the rest of the world enjoys us, like you have!

The audience was still cheering wildly.

Corinna: Now I would like to bring out an old friend. He wrote a song he wants me to sing. Come out here Eric.

The audience was cheering as Eric took the stage; he gave Corinna a hug, and then put on the acoustic guitar. He sat down on the stool while she took the microphone. Eric started strumming the guitar; it was a smooth and minor chord. The way he played brought everyone to silence.

Corinna: Long time gone, all unknown/ time had passed us by. Looking through the hourglass, I see/ all I was supposed to know. I shouldn't have left you alone, oh no oh nooooo/ I should've said something sooner. Instead I ran out on you/ I come back hoping. Hoping that nothing's changed. (Long strumming) Then I see it in your eyes/ how you feel how I know. It took me by surprise/ all I feel, how we've grown. I shouldn't have left you like this oh noooo/ but now I see it in your eyes. I came back for you/ wondering if you'd accept me. I hold all my hope/ believing you can't forget me. I know I hurt you immensely/ can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I'm begging please. (Long Strum) And then I see it in your eyes/ how you feel how I've grown. It took me by surprise/ all I feel how you've known. I shouldn't have left you right there ohh noooooo! (Strumming harder and then a complete slowing) (Corinna breathing hard and breaking in the last words) And I now I see it in your eyes/ and I'm glad you forgive, Meeeeeee!

The audience cheered aloud, some had tears in their eyes. The gang all sat there speechless; surprised that Eric had written that. He walked towards the backstage.

Corinna: Can we have another hand for Eric, ladies and gentlemen?

The audience screamed their lungs out.

Corinna: Thank you all for coming out tonight!

Everyone filed out, towards the exits. The rest of them went out the other exit, towards the alleyway. While they were outside, no one said a word. They were still amazed at the show they'd just witnessed. After a few minutes Eric finally came out. They all greeted him with open arms.

Jack: Well I'm going to a club now, anyone else wanna go?

Rachel grabbed Eric and kissed him hard.

Eric: I think she wants to call it a night. So did you like the song honey?

She kissed him again stroking his neck.

Shawn: My sentiments exactly, Angela?

Angela (whispering in his ear): Yeah.

Topanga: I'm hungry, Cory.

Cory: Okay baby, where you wanna go?

Topanga looked into Cory's eyes. He knew that look. Yeah she wanted food, but that's not what she was hungry for.

Cory: So see you guys in the morning?

Everyone headed to their cars, Jack wanted to go home to change into his late-night clothing. The rest of them were heading home. That song Eric played filled the cars with an intensity that needed to be fed. They all headed in the direction of that loft. To fix their problem, and get ready for their trip.

Contains lyrics for "I Can See It in Your Eyes" by Anubus D. Wicked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their home was massive; there was plenty of room for everyone to have comfortable space. That was what Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Angela had in mind when they bought it. They all knew that Eric would be back eventually at the time they paid for the home. There had to be plenty of room. After that concert was over, they all decided to head back to the house. Physical declarations of love were made through the evening, and all were in their respective slumbers. All were asleep, except for Eric; he'd awoken in the middle of the night. It had become a routine of his, originating from his travels. He'd wake up in the middle of night, no matter where he was, in order to work out. He went downstairs to do his routine. Push-ups, crunches, sit-ups, and a few laps around whatever building he came across. After he'd done his routine, he went to his secret storage. He grabbed his prized possession, a double chocolate cake. He went to the fridge and grabbed the milk that was in there; he picked out a big glass, poured the milk, and sat at the table. He cut a nice slice of it and placed it on the plate. The first taste was euphoric; it literally melted in his mouth, always good to indulge after a good workout. He sat there, contemplating his happiness, still in disbelief he was able to have it. Something he thought was impossible, considering his lot in life. He'd always figured he'd be the one to bring happiness, not receive it himself. All of it filled him with a good feeling, especially since no one brought up the depression he went through. Luckily he'd finally made peace with all that madness. He sat there, enjoying his cake, thinking about the new trip, stuck in his thoughts.

Angela: What are you doing up so late?

Eric: Hey Angela. Nothing much just got through with my workout. (In his childish accent) Would you like a slice of my cakey?

Angela: Where'd you get that?

Eric (normal voice): You think I don't know about my brother's addiction? Couple that with Shawn, and I have no cake.

Angela: You ain't lyin' there.

She took a seat next to Eric; he cut a slice and gave it to her. She took a bite and was enthralled, it was delicious. Eric went to cupboard and grabbed another glass, filled it with milk, and handed it to Angela. She got up from her spot, walked over to Eric, and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She went back to her seat, and took a sip of her milk.

Eric (surprised): It was just a slice of cake, nothing special.

Angela: You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you. The kiss was to thank you for watching out for me, and convincing me to go and be with Shawn.

Eric: Don't worry about that. I won't be doing anything like that again. Also, don't mention it, I was just being a friend.

Angela: Friends are important; but no one, I know, would do anything you do. When did you decide to travel to Europe anyway?

Eric: You really wanna know?

Angela: Yeah, what made you want to go out there?

Eric: When you left.

Angela: Really?

Eric: When you walked out that door, and looked at Shawn. The way I saw his heart breaking, it was bad. But the nail in the coffin for me, was when he said goodbye.

Angela: I secretly said it too, after I lost track of him.

Eric: That wasn't good for either of you; I knew it was true. That was nothing more than a wrench in its clock. I knew, somehow, someway, I'd find a way to get you two back together. Even if it took years (funny voice) I'm obsessive like that.

Angela: But why? You weren't that close to me.

Eric: I said you were my favorite, didn't I?

Angela got up once again, walked over to Eric, and held him tightly as she cried, she gave him soft kiss on his cheek.

Angela: Thank you Eric. Thank you so much.

Eric (softly): I was just looking out for the people I love.

A word did not pass between either of them; they just held each other for another minute. Finally, Angela let go and sat down. They were sitting at the table, eating their massive slices of cake, when Eric stopped; he'd realized his grievous error.

Eric: We must have-a the ice cream

Topanga: Good idea.

Eric turned around and looked at Topanga, big mischievous smile on his face.

Eric (eyebrow raised): Opangatay, want a slice of the cakey?

She sat at the table, and began to slice a big piece of the cake Eric had; she left a spot on the table for the ice cream. Her and Angela sat at the table, talking about a lot of unimportant stuff; Eric rifled through the freezer until he found what he was looking for;

Eric: Hope you guys like Rocky Road.

Topanga: It's my favorite, now start scooping! Pregnant here.

Eric scooped out good portions for the three of them. Then he sat down and ate with them. After a few bites, Topanga broke the inane chatter.

Topanga: How come you didn't call us?

Eric: What?

Topanga: You heard me. I know you and Cory are okay now, but you're my friend too. I was extremely worried about you. No call, not even a letter Eric. It's not the hormones talking either. You could have let me know what was going on, I would've understood.

Eric: Oh yeah. "Hey Topan1ga, I'm feeling extremely depressed, and I was wondering if you'd take time out of your complicated life, to listen to me whine."

Topanga: I would have Eric, but you never gave me that chance. Why not Eric? I got Cory to understand you!

Eric: I know, trust me I do know. I was in a really bad place; I just didn't know how to handle it. I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

Eric got up from his place, walked over to Topanga, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Eric: I won't make you worry about me again.

Topanga: I'll always worry about you Eric; just talk to me when something's wrong okay?

Eric: I won't, got too much to do, you know?

Rachel walked in on the unsuspecting group, looking on at Eric, Topanga, and Angela; she spoke up.

Rachel: What's going on? I heard you all talking.

Angela: So you came to see if anyone was takin' yo man?

Rachel: Normally I'd say no but, Eric, you're not wearing a shirt; also you're only wearing shorts.

Eric didn't even realize it, he'd been working out, he doesn't wear much when he excursuses.

Eric: I just wanted some of this uber awesome cake.

Rachel: I know, I was just yanking ya. Jack come back yet?

Eric: I doubt it, he's probably still with Corinna. They hit it off nicely when they net.

Everyone except Eric was shocked; they'd had no idea.

Angela: Wow I thought she was into you.

Eric: That was a very long time ago, and I shot her down. I knew I wasn't what she wanted. In fact that song, I wrote, had a triple meaning.

Topanga: Don't you mean double meaning?

Eric: Nope. It was about our time together, and then Rachel and I; the last part was dedicated to her, forgiving the way I handled things so long ago. Life you know?

Rachel: That explains it.

They sat at the table enjoying cake and ice cream, talking about the impending dates headed their way. All was well for now, and that was what counted.

Shawn and Cory: Hey!

Shawn (pointing around the room): How dare you! All of you!

Topanga: Honey, don't go crazy, it's not what you think.

Cory: So you're all not sitting here, feasting upon the divinity, that is double chocolate cake!

Shawn: And ice cream? I can't breathe.

Everyone looked over at the two of them, clearly upset. Eric knew just what to do.

Eric: You guys wanna sit down, and enjoya slices of the cakey, with a bit of the ice cream?

Cory and Shawn: Sure!

They sat with the rest of the group, eating their desserts; everyone was content. For now, this was nice for everyone.

Cory: Eric, why are you half-naked?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was all packed up and ready to go; the only person they were waiting for was Jack. Lately he'd been going out quite often, sometimes spending many days away. He wasn't late or anything, they just wanted to make sure that they all left together. Shawn was starting to get frantic.

Shawn: Oh come on! Where is he? We've got a lot of ground to cover, if he messes this up I'm gonna—

Cory: You know? It's nice to be the one keeping it together, for a change.

Shawn: You think he's with Corinna?

Eric: Nope, she's on tour already. Left two days after the show.

Rachel: So, if he hasn't been with her, where's he been?

As they sat there, trying to figure out where he's been going, he walks through the front door.

Jack: Hey guys, you ready to get this show on the road?

Angela: We've just been waiting for you.

Topanga: halfway there we've got to stop at a restaurant.

Shawn: Why?

Angela: I agree with her Shawn.

Cory: I'm gonna have to say that we listen to them.

Shawn: Cory, we still have so much to do, we can make it to Philadelphia much faster—

Cory: Shawn, we're dealing with two pregnant women here. You don't want to mess with them.

Shawn looked over at Topanga and Angela; the look they had on their faces was utterly terrifying.

Shawn: You are absolutely right.

Cory: (gleefully) it's fun being the rational one.

Eric: Well, we've still got a couple of hours before we head out. Everyone do a final check before we go.

His phone rang, and he answered, walking into the kitchen to take the call. Shawn turned his attention to Jack.

Shawn: Where have you been lately?

Jack: Out, I've needed some time to figure stuff out.

Shawn: Like what? We've been bonding a lot more lately, and I've actually missed you.

Jack: I know; I've just had some important things to do. I promise I'll tell you about all of it; But enough about me. Rachel, Angela, Topanga, you guys mind leaving us alone for a bit?

Angela: Sure, do that whole "guy time" bit.

The girls left to give them some privacy. By this time Eric was off the phone. And he had rejoined the rest of the guys.

Eric: So Shawn, freaking out yet?

Shawn: (nervously) No, I'm perfectly fine. Everything is going just fine. You hear me guys, fine.

Jack: (looking at Cory) Weird being the one with his composure intact?

Cory: No it's actually fun. This is a treat for me.

Eric: Hunter, can I call you Hunter?

Shawn: Just call me Shawn, like you always have.

Eric: Hunter, you'll be okay, it's all going to go just right, and we'll be back home, deal?

Jack: We'll be back before you know it. And then we'll be figuring the next chapter of our lives.

Cory: I hate to cut this short, but we should hang with our women now. We are taking separate cars for the trip. The guys in one car; the girls in the other.

Shawn: (calming) yeah, yeah; all of you are right. I'm just afraid that, everything will go wrong. I mean, come on guys, this is me. Every time I'm happy, things go wrong, completely wrong. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose anyone ever again.

Jack: Listen to me, we lost our father, but we got closer.

Cory: You let her go to Europe, to spend time with her father. And you lost touch.

Eric: And I found her.

Shawn: I know guys; but what's the point?

Jack: The point is that, yeah you've had it hard; but you also had us.

Cory: We're not going to let anything happen. We'll just take it as it comes.

Eric: And beat the crap out of it! (Goofily profound) For we are, the mighty Matthews-Hunter clan, indomitable to fate.

At that, all the men went to join their respective women, for the final hour. Each, just comfortable, in each other's arms. When the time had finally arrived, they loaded all their suitcases into the cars, gave hugs and kisses, and then started for the highway. Save for the pit-stop, they'd be back in Philadelphia in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I am very sorry for not updating much sooner. I have been very busy lately. I appreciate all of your reviews and messages. They really do inspire me to continue with my writings. I look forward to all your reviews and pms.

Chapter 4

In each car nothing of any worth was said. It was not a bad thing; it was just early so everyone was still waking up. The conversations in each car were completely inane. They arrived at a small diner and got out of their cars. Everyone stretched as soon as they got out. It hadn't been a long trip, but they did leave early after all, so they were still out of it. Everyone walked into the small diner. They waited for the waitress; an older lady wearing a single ponytail walked over to them and guided everyone over to a spacious booth. When they were all seated, she gave everyone a menu; after the orders were placed, the women got up from the booth, and headed over to the bathroom. Leaving the guys sitting with each other; after a second, Jack broke the silence

Jack: So my little brother's finally tying the knot. I can't believe it.

Shawn: I know right. Seemed like I'd never thought I would be here.

Cory: I always knew. For some reason I knew it would be her.

Shawn: How because the universe works out for you? It was never like that for me Cory. You know that.

Eric: But my lil bro here. You know how he is, he can never accept anything told to him, neither can I. it always has to work out for the people we love.

Jack: I know that for a fact. The two of you are so much alike.

Cory looked suspiciously after jack's comment

Cory (eyeing Jack): What are you getting at Hunter?

Jack: just that you both have great hearts.

Cory and Eric both got twinkly eyed for a second, looking at their two best friends each sighed

Eric: Awww shut it.

Shawn chuckled at Eric.

Shawn (looking at Jack): so what have you been up to Jack? You've been all over the place lately. You know this is important me. What gives?

Jack: I promise you there's a good reason, just one I can't tell you right now.

Shawn (accepting): Fair enough.

There was no anger in his voice and jack could sense that. They all sat in the booth, talking about whatever came to mind. While this was going on, the ladies were headed to the restroom, Topanga grabbed a newspaper from the rack; it was turned backwards, she didn't care. She didn't even have to use the restroom at all, but the other ladies did, she just grabbed it to falsely read while they all talked. While in the restroom, it was discovered none of them actually had to go, but they went in just in case, and to have girl-talk. Angela stared in the mirror, she started to cry.

Rachel: what's wrong honey?

Angela (sobbing): Nothing. Everything's just so perfect. I'm going to marry the man I love. I have his child growing in me, we're all together. I'm just so happy.

Rachel: Oh Angela, that's a good thing, those are all good things.

Her eyes started to well up, they were both crying together. Topanga would've joined them but the headline of the paper made her eyes go wide.

Topanga: Have any of you seen this!

Angela and Rachel dried their eyes to get a better look at the paper. When they saw it they all looked puzzled.

Topanga: I think somebody's going to have a lot to explain. We'll confront him after—

They all ran to a stall. They guys were all sitting, waiting for their meals to arrive. The waitress finally brought out all the plates. Good thing too because the girls came storming out of the bathroom. They weren't angry but they did need answers. Topanga held out the paper for all to see. All had a look of shock on their collective faces.

Cory: That's pretty darn big news.

Jack: How did this happen?

Eric: Well she's talented; I knew that she would do well.

Shawn (confused): What are you talking about Eric?

Eric: Corinna's album making number one on the charts. Isn't that what you guys are talking about?

Cory (speaking gently): Eric, my dear brother, I think that they're referring to the headline.

Eric looked at the headline of the paper. Right there in bold letters it read: Randall Shappiro Financing wedding.

Eric: Uh-huh, so what's your point?

Angela: Eric, honey. You sure this isn't going to be a problem?

Eric (mouthful of food): Nope

Shawn (trying to remain calm): what makes you say that?

Eric; I wrote a few checks, somebody probably sent the information to the media. No big deal. Your wedding is a huge deal. It'll be like Cory and Topanga, only we won't end up in jail. Worse that happens; they won't get a shot of the elusive tycoon.

They were all taken aback by his observance; they had always doubted him before. But all the things they learned about him put them at an odd ease. Everyone just continued eating. The meals were finished; they paid the bill, left a nice tip, and got into their cars. Philadelphia was getting ever so closer


End file.
